someone_elsefandomcom-20200214-history
Lima Base One
One of three Gemini bases on Elpis, Lima Base One, abbreviated to LB1, is a prison base housing extensive Gemini personnel to guard the multiple prisoners caught by the corporation. It was built under the guise of a Hyperion base so as not to draw attention to the native Elpisians. Aurora worked in Lima Base One as a prison warden, for a time, before becoming a Vault Hunter. Commander Sharp considered it to be the core of Gemini's administration on the moon, as when he brought Gaige there, he told her "welcome to Gemini", implying this was the heart of their operations there.__TOC__ Lima Base One is may be defunct, as implied by Lilith, who referred to it in the past tense in that it "was" Lima Base One. However, it seems that LB1 still operates, however it is no longer associated with the Gemini Corporation and is no longer designated with the same name. Construction Lima Base One was built some years ago, during the five years in which Hyperion grew massively in power following their pillaging of Eridium. It was built very quickly after the secretive business deal was struck between them, to house the rising numbers of captives Gemini had been acquiring and storing in Central Capricorn Galactica. Reportedly, it took only two months to build, with a capacity of only 100 prisoners in mind. This was since expanded multiple times, reaching 200+ inmates, with Gaige, the last known, being Inmate #240. Lima Central, the central location of imprisonment, was the first building to be constructed, starting with the jails. Initially, these jails were very small (0.5mx0.5m) and intended to be similar to classic prisons' solitary confinement, however they were later made bigger as the building was extended, to accommodate space for visitors. When new, slightly bigger, jail cells were built, these older ones became solitary confinement. Guard towers were placed at strategic points around the entire base, with numerous Guards with different shifts and reserves on standby to replace them should something go wrong. Other security measures and countermeasures were installed, such as an energy gate at the entrance that disintegrate unauthorised personnel. It had a delay of less than a nanosecond (10-9 seconds), making it next to impossible to bypass the gate. An oxygen filter was introduced after Gemini created large air bubbles around their bases, so that polluting gases would be removed from the base and expelled into space, thereby rendering it a non-issue. This air bubble could not be deactivated. Involvement ''Someone Else'' Lima Base One was first mentioned by Commander Sharp, who ordered the Taurus to return him and his Gemini squadron back to the base, following Caine's capture. Lima Base One was seen in person by Gaige, although she only saw a jail cell. Sharp introduced her to the base with eagerness. She later saw more of the base as she was transported from the cell to Three's psychiatric ward. It was colossal to her, due to it being primary version on Elpis. Lima Base One was "infiltrated" by Matt Rye and the Crimson Raider Vault Hunters, although Sharp was completely aware of their arrival and allowed them to get through the base so he could trap them. Matt attempted to rescue Gaige, but was caught by Two, where it was revealed that it was a trap, and was brought to Sharp's office. There, the commander explained that he did all of this to force Matt into the Bravo-11 machine and open the Vault. Gaige was brought to him, however she seemingly had gone insane and was mostly unresponsive, merely muttering to herself manically. After being brought to the machine, Matt refused to go in, so Commander Sharp threatened to kill the Mechromancer if he did not. The Anomaly was thus forced to put himself in the machine and create the Vault Key. This failed as Gaige was faking her insanity and dismantled the machine when they weren't looking. Knocking out Sharp, the scientists and the Gemini soldiers in the room, Matt and Gaige embarked on rescuing their friends, who had been imprisoned by the corporation. They succeeded, although the Anomaly was weakened by Drainers set up throughout Lima Central, and rushed to escape the base. They arrived in the entrance zone, met by Commander Sharp and a plethora of Gemini soldiers. James offered Matt one last chance to do what he demanded, holding a gun to Gaige again, but the Anomaly ultimately refused, so Sharp shot at the Mechromancer. Matt responded by stopping time, redirecting the bullet towards a nearby computer control panel, and catapulting the military leader into the wall. He placed him in a headlock and nearly killed him, until he realised killing him would cause more problems than it would solve. After nearly completely destroying the lobby zone to LB1, Matt and his friends forcefully left the base, stopping all personnel who attempted to stop their escape. He got in his jump-ship and flew away. ''No One Else'' Lilith briefly mentioned Lima Base One, stating that she had sent out a squad of Crimson Raiders to deal with a prison riot taking place in the base. The Raiders appear to have taken over the base (and presumably Lima Base Two and Three), after Gemini retreated from Pandora. Notable Locations 'Lima Central' The core of the base, where the prisoners are kept and prison wardens live. It is a large building, the biggest in Lima Base One, being about two miles across. It took Matt an hour to get from the reception to the correct prison hallway. 'Entrance Zone' The reception room of Lima Central, where visitors and employees first see when they enter the building. It is designed to look impeccably clean and flamboyant, to provide a perfectionist, aesthetic-based impression of Lima Central, when in actual fact it is boring and grey. The floor is a bronze crosshatching design, which is reflective but dulled slightly so as not to blind or disorientate visitors immediately upon entering. There are numerous windows peering into the entrance zone, conveniently placed to keep the substantially more dull hallways leading out from the lobby completely out of view. 'Jail cells' There are four large corridors containing four qaudrants of the jails, increasing in intervals of 100. The first is 0-99, and the last is 300-399, the latter of which is empty and was built in advance. The doors to these jails are large and bulky, with one hatch across the front to peer into the jail, which also has the number and name of the prisoner on the front. Cell #239 held Krieg, and Cell #240 held Gaige until they both escaped the prison base. These rooms are square and quite small, having an area of only about 2.25m2. They are also windowless and impeccably refined, so much so that it is completely dark without the lights on or the door opened. It was described as a "squalor". 'Commander Sharp's office' Commander Sharp's office on Lima Base One is located near the jail cells. He operated here while he worked in LB1. His name was written on the door in silver. The office is large, with a desk in the centre that has an ECHO-Sphere holographic projector on the middle and a Holo-Reader sat off to the side. A black leather chair is placed behind the desk. Sharp has two bookshelves in the room, full of numerous books, including Gemini Soldiering Handbook, A Note on Battle Strategy, A Guide to the Medusa Sector, the classic story Trials & Tribulations, and its sequel Rules & Regulations. He also placed display mounts of Gemini weapons that had been made over the many years the corporation has existed, including laser rifles, along with Atlas and Hyperion weapons, such as an Ogre and a Conference Call. Beside one of these displays, sat on the wall, is the Gemini diamond logo, with its G paved in shiny metal. Matt thought it looked "pompous and prideful". On one other side there is an airlocked window, rounded and bolted on the pane like submarine windows. The ceiling has three boring, long, thin strips of LED lights embedded in it, designed to be as inoffensive as possible. 'Three's Psychiatric Ward' Three's place of work in Lima Base One. Here, she inspects her patients and administers her enhanced Perhexiline drug, to cause extreme pain. She has numerous surgical tools in the room for both operation and torture. Three tends to sit in a pristine white chair, parallel with a humanoid-shaped operating table in front of her, much like the ones used for Lethal Injection in America. Gaige was brought here to be tortured for information after previous attempts by Dan and Violet had failed. 'Hallway B-6' The only hallway in Lima Central to be addressed by name. Near the entrance zone, Commander Sharp called out on the building intercom that this was the Vault Hunters were located as they tried to make their escape from the base. 'Bravo-11 room' An experimentation room on Lima Base One assigned for use during the Bravo-11 project, which was the so-called sequel to the Genisys Project. It housed the now defunct Bravo-11 machine, designed to utilise Matt's electrokinetic abilities to create a synthetic Vault Key as a contingency plan in case the Anomaly did not open the Vault himself. It has a metal crosshatching floor with glossy black walls, with only three scientists present when Matt first entered the room. There is numerous scientific equipment in the room. 'Central Plaza' At the centre of Lima Base One, the central plaza exists to evoke some sort of leisure in the base so that employees do not become stressed while working there. It has a fountain spewing out water in the centre, taking the design reminiscent of the New York Bethesda Fountain, with a tiled pattern across the ground and many benches sprawled out across the area. Matt found this simultaneously odd and sickening that Gemini would portray a prison base as pleasant and relaxing, when this is precisely what is not. 'Training Camp' Mentioned briefly, a training camp exists in the base, properly for the purpose of training Gemini Guards to suit the prison, or just to train them in general. They were sprawling with both personnel and Loaders, who were transporting construction materials, manning machines, and supervising training programs. 'Practicing Fields' A practice field also exists for more extroverted activities and to put training into practice.